RiverClan Reborn Wiki
"Nothing can stand against the force of water, just as nothing can defeat RiverClan warriors when we rise up together. But when trouble comes, RiverClan knows how to weave through the dangers, adapting to the changed world, just as the river flows around rocks and over waterfalls. We are grace. We are power. We are RiverClan." '-Leopardstar of RiverClan' Important Notices Please check out the new Page Directory at the bottom of the page. It will assist in finding the page you are looking for. If you do not belong to the Clan and are interested in joining, check you fulfill or can fulfill these requirements. Anyone in the Clan who is not listed, please inform TheHauntedRogue If you wish to help with the Clan history or battle pages, then do so. Any help is much appreciated by TheHauntedRogue. CONTEST Leaf-fall is cornering us! Try to catch and stockpile as much prey as possible! Introduction RiverClan is one of the five major Clans, and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They used to live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees, but now live in in a patch of land surrounded by two streams. RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they can also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare, because according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. RiverClan cats often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something Twolegs are attracted to. Many Twolegs see this, and often take these cats to live in their homes, although RiverClan keeps quiet about it, as many of those cats do not come back. RiverClan takes pride in their swimming abilities and almost never having to worry about going hungry in Leaf-bare. RiverClan cats mainly hunt fish, water voles and are sleek, stocky and graceful. RiverClan biggest hunting strength is in the water. RiverClan, like the other four warrior clans was formed when no twolegs roamed the forest. RiverClan was form by cats who saw the potential of the river and did not mind getting their paws wet to catch their prey. RiverClan cats are very strong. RiverClan cats are strong, sleek, sometimes consider plump cats so they could catch their prey. They have medium long fur to being long-haired, often have the most colorful of furs. Clan Bio Welcome to the RiverClan Reborn Wiki. The Clan is currently led by TheHauntedRogue. Their camp is at TheHauntedRogue’s den. The current leader of the Clan is Flintstar, an blue ticked tabby tom. Flintstar is a different from his predecessor though he has lighter ways, he is very strict on borders. Our territory is Crystal Sands in the world of Cimarron. They patrol daily, and currently are accepting. Though if you dare to set paw into their camp or territory, it is suggested you have a very good reason for doing so. • Clan Character: 'Contented, sleek, well fed. Long fur and glossy coats. They love beautiful things and often collect rocks, shells, and feathers for their dens. They do not fear water. • '''Prey: '''Mainly fish but also water voles, shrews, and mice. • '''Hunting Skills: ' Strong swimmers, they move silently and scentless through the water. They scoop fish out of the water from the bank—a skill most cats in the other Clans cannot master. • '''Significant Clan Leaders: Riverstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Mistystar, Tempeststar, Fallenstar, Ghoulstar, Oakstar, Foxstar Clan Allegiance Leader: Flintstar- blue ticked somali cat with amber eyes Deputy: ''' Badgerclaw- black and white tom with curled back ears '''Medicine Cat: Echosong- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat Apprentices: Oatpaw- chocolate-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes(Inactive) Senior Warriors: Ottersplash- amber and white she-cat tabby with green eyes Timberfur- brown tom with white markings and green eyes Warriors: Voleclaw- gray pointed tom with blue eyes Grasspelt- chocolate pointed tom with blue eyes Ripplenose- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Owlfur- lilac brown tom with green eyes Darkshade- black tom with amber eyes Oynxshade- gray tom with amber eyes Lakeshine- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Blizzardfang- gray and white tom Fallowtail- lilac she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Doepaw- brown tabby she-cat with patches of white. Tornpaw- red ticked tabby tom with green eyes Morningpaw- blue she-cat with green eyes Minnowpaw- light fawn pointed she-cat with blue eyes Sedgepaw- chocolate pointed she-cat with blue eyes Pouncepaw- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes Shimmerpaw- gray calico she-cat with green eyes Rainpaw- gray she-cat with amber eyes ( Inactive) Blackpaw- black and white tom with green eyes Queens: Vixenflight- black pointed she-cat with blue eyes( Mother of Flintstar kits: Ashkit,Spiderkit and Milkkit) Coralheart- chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes( Mother of Blizzardfang kits: Pebblekit, Rosekit) Silverlight- short-furred gray she-cat with green eyes ( Foster Mother to Maplekit, Lizardkit) Icefang- black pointed she-cat with blue eyes( Mother to Blizzardfang's kits: Magpiekit, Jackdawkit) Widowsnap- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes( Mother to Owlfur: Fernkit and Pinekit) Bubblingstream- lilac pointed she-cat with blue eyes ( Mother to Owlfur's kits: Sheakit and Marshkit) Dawnmist- ginger and white she-cat with emerald eyes ( Expecting Timberfur's kits) Elders: None